The Queens of Scotland
by ReedusLover15
Summary: Mary, Queen of Scotland, and her younger, of 7 minutes, twin sister: Katerina, are brought to the French Court for protection from the English. When they arrive, along with their Ladies of Waiting, the duo are sucked into a world of secrets, lies, betrayal, and love. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.
1. Prologue

A Bash/OC Love Story  
>Summary: Mary, Queen of Scotland, and her younger, of 7 minutes, twin sister: Katerina, are brought to the French Court for protection from the English. When they arrive, along with their Ladies of Waiting, the duo are sucked into a world of secrets, lies, betrayal, and love. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.<p>

D Facts:  
>•Katerina is 7 minutes younger than Mary.<br>•Kat is not a Queen, but the Princess.  
>•Kat and Mary are very close to each other.<br>•Catherine rather adores Kat, as do most that meet her.  
>•Although Bash is a bastard he is legit enough, but not a successor.<br>•Kat gets to choose her husband.  
>•Slight AU, will use more modern language such as: totes, cray, ikr, btw, fyi, etc...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arriving at Court, Pilot

Kat's POV

"Kat, Kat. Wake up. We are soon to be arriving at the French Court, it's not long now." Mary said shaking me awake.

"Alright, alright I'm up. So, Mary are you excited to see your fiancé once more?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, I am but I do recall you getting quite close to the King's other son, Sebastion, while we were here last." Mary says cheekily and I blush a slight red color.

"We were best friends, what would you think would happen?" I ask.

"Well, I expected you to be the next officially engaged couple." Mary states matter-of-factly.

I gape at her and blush a bright red thinking if the ring that I wear around my neck when it's not on my right hand, "Well he may or may not have asked for my hand in marriage and I may or may not have said yes."

"What! Where was I? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Mary rapidly fires off the questions.

"Can we please talk about this later? We have arrived at the French Court." I say.

"Fine, later." Mary declares and takes the footman's hand to step out of the carriage.

When I stepped out I saw our Ladies in Waiting standing to the side waiting for us.

"Mary, Kat!" They exclaims and then we are engulfed in 4 embraces at once.

"Now, now. We must look presentable in front of royalty." I say mockingly and we laugh as we pull away to straighten out hair and dresses.

We see dozens of people jogging out of the castle and forming a lane, so to speak, in front of us.

"Is that Francis?" Aylee asks looking at a dark brown haired man with piercing blue eyes. I look over to see she's looking at Bash, my best friend.

"He's gorgeous." Kenna commnets.

"No, that is the King's other son, Bash, But he is gorgeous isn't he?" I respond at the same time Mary says,"No, that's not him, I know it isn't."

*Time Skip*

"Mary, I'm taking Sterling out for a stroll." I tell her as we leave the room.

"Okay, be careful sister and when you come back we and the ladies are talking." Mary calls after me.

As Sterling and I walk I catch sight of Bash following me from a distance. I smile softly at his actions, Bash, always so kind hearted and worried of my safety. Then Sterling starts barking at the woods.

"Sterling! Sterling, stop it! Sterling!" I tell him and he stops barking, then he just runs off.

"No, Sterling! Please, come back! It's not safe!" I say going after him.

"Kat, no. It's not safe, you can't go after him." I hear someone say and grip me around the waist to pull me away from the woods.

"It is the Blood Wood, is it not?" I question as I turn around to face Bash.

"It is, that is why you cannot go. I won't let you, it's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Bash tells me looking worried for my safety.

"I know, but Sterling could be hurt." I say sadly, tears building in my eyes.

"Shh, please don't cry. You know I feel helpless and sad as well when you cry. I don't know how to help." Bash says pitifully.

"I can't help it, he could be gone." I sob out.

"Shh, it's okay. Come here." Bash says opening his arms to me. I rush into them and fling my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder.

"Oh, Sebastian. Thank you for being here for me. You never let me down." I sniffle out.

"I will go after him for you." Bash says.

"Oh, no I couldn't ask you to do that. You could be hurt aswell." I say pulling back.

"Good thing you didn't ask." Bash says cheekily.

"Please be careful Sebastian." I plead.

"No need to worry my lady. Please don't cry again. There should be no need for a lady to cry." Bash says and wipes away my tears.

"I know, be careful. I will, I promise." Bash says.

"You better. Come back to me in one piece." I say.

"My lady." Bash says and kisses my hand but before he can walk away I grab his hand.

"Yes?" Bash questions.

"For good luck." I whisper then kiss his cheek, my lips lingering maybe a few seconds too long. I squeeze his hand before I let go and walk back into the castle.

I walk back to the room that conjoins Mary's and I's room and I see Mary and the ladies waiting for me.

"Um, yes?" I ask them as I sit on the empty spot on the bed.

"We saw that little exchange between you and Bash outside just a minute ago." Mary says with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asks trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"We saw you hug him, him kiss your hand, and you kiss his cheek which lasted longer than a regular kiss on the cheek." Kenna said.

"I-"

"Don't even try to deny it. We saw it through the window. Now spill." Lola cuts me off.

"Fine, Sterling started going cray, barking at the woods and then he ran into them. I was going to go after him but Sebastian stopped me. I started to cry so he comforted me and then he said he'd go after him. I had told him to be careful because the woods are always dangerous. Before he left he kissed my hand but before he could walk away I kissed his cheek for good luck. That was all that happened." I explain.

"Uh-huh. What about those extra lingering seconds?" Aylee asks.

"Is it because your engaged?" Mary asked and I go wide eyed along with the ladies.

"Before you go crazy, let me explain." I plead quickly when I see their mouths open to fire questions at me. They nod eagerly for me to continue.

"Okay so it was the last time we were at French Court. I was 13 and he was 15."

*Flashback*

"Sebastian, I love you and only you. That boy has nothing on you or me. He was just here visiting as many royals do. Plus, my mother said since Mary will be the Queen and I shall just be a princess I will choose who I want to marry." I tell Bash.

"Well you should chooses him then. I am not good enough for you. I am just the bastard child of the King and his mistress." Bash says turning away from me.

"That doesn't matter. My mother said anyone I choose. Bastard born, poor, living in poverty, maybe not a criminal but the point is she wants me to marry for love." I tell him after I made him look at me.

"Come with me." Bash asks, I nod and we walk over to the lake side.

"I have loved you since I first saw you. It may have been more companion love then but now I know that I am completely in love with you. I would do anything, be anything, say anything for you. Katerina Stuart, will you marry me?" Bash asks from the ground on one knee.

I can't help but cry, that was so beautiful.

"Kit-Kat, I-"

"Yes." I say after I get over the initial shock.

"Yes?" Bash asks.

"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" I exclaim then pounce on him with a kiss.

"I love you Sebastian." I say as he slides the ring on my right hand.

"I love you too Kit-Kat." He replies.

*End Flashback*

"Aww, that is adorable." They say.

"Can I see the ring?" Greer asks.

"Of course. I never take it off." I say as I slip the chain off from around my neck and hand it to her.

"He got it engraved?" Mary asks incredulously.

"Yes, it says 'I love you forever, Kit-Kat.-Sebastian'." I tell her.

"I got him a band as well, but we left a day before it arrived so I sent it to him with a note." I tell them as they continue to examine my ring.

"Did you get it engraved?" Aylee asks.

"Of course, it says 'You're 4eva in my heart, Bash. I love you.-Katerina'." I answer.

"Your Graces, we've been told to come tell you that it is time for you and your ladies to get ready for the wedding." A maid comes into tell us.

"Thank you." Mary and I tell her, then she curtsies and leaves.

*Time Skip*

We watched as Phillip and Elizabeth danced the traditional dance after their wedding. When they finished we all clapped and went back to our usual social groups.

Across the way I saw Lola looking at Mary with such intense hatred, and I wonder why. Then I see she is talking to a boy and he hands her a glass of wine. Mary hesitates but she sets the goblet down and looks towards us.

"Aylee I want to dance." Mary says walking over to us.

"You can't dance alone." Aylee says following her.

"I won't be alone. Lola come dance with me. All of you. Take off your shoes, come dance." Mary says and we do so.

We skip out onto the dance floor circled by the others and we skip and twirl around in circles while giggling. I separate off and spin around with Greer, then Mary, then Lola for a while until the feathers fall.

I stop spinning next to Mary and we look to the ceiling where the feathers fall. I feel eyes on me and I know it's Bash. I turn to look at him with a smirk on my face. Although I caught him his stare doesn't waver. Before I can do anything I get dragged away by Mary.

"The consummation is about to start." Kenna says.

"You mean a live porno show?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." Greer answers.

"Well okay but isn't that an invasion of privacy?" I question before they open the curtain.

"The other royals are watching as well." Aylee comments.

"Fine." I give in and away goes the curtain. We watched until we couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know about you ladies but this is becoming to much for me. I might explode." I whisper to them.

"Yeah lets go." Mary says and we quickly walk away.

"Split up." Lola says and we all go in differeng directions. I unknowingly started walking towards Bash's chambers. I stopped and leaned against the wall trying to relieve myself when a man came up behind me putting a hand over my own and an arm across my stomach. I reached back to put my arm around his neck, "Sebastian." I breathed out as I turned around.

"Yes my lady." Bash answered.

"Please, I need you to help me." I plead with him.

"Don't let anyone come into this room, no matter what until I come out of the room." Bash orders the guard outside his chambers and the guard nods in understanding.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ophidians, Snakes in the Garden

Kat's POV

"Sebastian." I call out in the dark of his bedroom.

"Yes, Kit-Kat." He answers from beside me on the bed.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too." He answers back not even a second later.

"Sebastian, I would still like us to be married." I confess to him playing with the engagement ring on my finger.

"You still wish to be married to me? I know when I proposed the first time it was illegitimate but only a promise. I wish to be wed to you as well, for you to bear my children, for us to grow old together." He tells me.

I can't help but cry, I mean I am a very emotionally sensitive lady.

"Of course I want to be wed to you. You are my one and only everything: my first and only kiss, my first and only to bed wed, my first to have children with. You are my everything. I have never stopped loving you." I tell him while running my hand through his soft, dark hair.

"Tomorrow we shall officially court, now, sleep. I imagine it will be a long day tomorrow, your friends and sister will want an explanation on your disappearance."

"Goodnight Bash." I say with a smile.

"Goodnight Kit-Kat." He replies as I start to fall asleep on his chest.

We were both woken up by a scream, the scream of my sister. We rushed to her chambers to see Colin being dragged away. I run in and see my sister huddled by the ladies.

"Mary, what happened? Are you all right?" I question as I gather her in my arms.

"C-Colin tried to take my virtue. He looked so shocked that I would wake." She stutters.

"That you would wake?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, I was warned not to drink the wine." Mary says.

"By who?" Greer asks confused.

"It doesn't matter, we can discuss this in the morning. Goodnight, sleep well." I say, as I walk out I hear a series of 'nights' and 'good nights ' from them.

I walk out into the hallway and meet Bash there, "Is everything all right?" He asks concerned, awww, he has such a big heart.

"It is now. Colin tried to take Mary's virtue. We don't know why but I'm sure he was threatened. He was such a good boy, I don't know of any other reason he would attempt such a thing." I explain as we walk back to his chambers.

We climb back into bed and say our good nights once more.

*The Next Morning*

I wake up with my head on Sebastian's collar bone and our arms wrapped around each other.

"Good morning." I whisper with my eyes closed.

"Good morning." He says softly back.

"We have to get up now." He tells me after a few minutes of us making no move to get out of bed.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna." I whine burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"We have a lot to do today." He reminds me.

"Like what?" I grumble.

"Like I have to go see my father about our courting, I am going to look for Sterling, and you need to spend time with your twin." He says cheekily.

"Fine you win, but later we are going on a horse ride. I haven't ridden a horse in a while and I think it's about time." I say getting up and pecking his lips before walking towards the door.

"I love you Bash." I smile at him before stepping out of the threshold.

"I love you too Katerina." He says and then I walk toward Mary and I's conjoined room.

"It's all your fault!" I hear from outside the door.

"Whoa, whoa. What is going on?" I ask stepping into the room.

"Colin was executed because of Mary. It is all her fault." Lola cries.

"How is it Mary's fault when he was trying to rape her?" I ask her.

"Colin said that he was put up to it by someone of high power here in French Court." Lola continues to cry.

"I assume you already told Mary this and she believes you and Colin?" I ask.

"Yes but-

"I assume that Mary tried to reason for Colin's life?" I ask.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Lola. Yes, we are all sorry for the loss of your love but none of us could be to blame other than the person who threatened Colin." I reason.

"I'm sorry Mary." Lola sniffles and hugs her.

"I understand Lola." Mary hugs back.

"Now that's settled I have to dressed for today." I say about to walk out.

"Hold on, where were you last night?" Mary asks.

"Um, I'll explain later. I have to put on my dress." I promise her.

*Later, That Day*

We were all gathered in the throne room as Catherine talks about young Charles' bride to be, Madeleine.

"She even has a giraffe." Catherine boasts.

"Can I have a giraffe too?" Charles asks excitedly.

"As soon as she's your bride." Catherine encourages.

"Can Bash come too?" Charles asks very enthusiastically.

"Charles! You know Bash really isn't your brother. He's just your fathers son. His presence is disrespectful." Catherine hisses and both he and Sebastian looked so disappointed. I glared at her, she is such a heartless bitch.

"Maybe I could go with them to assure her. I mean I did come here young as well." Mary suggests.

"Why don't we just greet the girl here?" Catherine suggests all of a sudden.

"Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland." King Henry says then walks out.

*Later on that Day*

"Lady Katerina." Someone called from behind me.

I turn around to see Sebastian holding Sterling's rope and I rush over to them.

"Oh Sebastian, thank you so much!" I thank him then bend down to hug Sterling.

"Sterling you must never run off again, I was so worried about you." I say to him.

"Are you ready to go on that ride now?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course, where shall we ride to?" I ask.

"We have to ride to Mary and Francis. The English have aided Madeleine's ship and brought her to safety. We have to stop Francis before he orders to attack them." Sebastian says.

"I may not like the English but they don't deserve to be massacred, yet." I tell him as we rush off to the stables, dropping off Sterling in my room.

"Yet, what do you mean yet?" Sebastian asks as he swings himself on his horse. I swing myself onto the front of his horse before answering.

"The English have been after my sister and I since we were young. Plus I have a feeling they will try to pull something and soon." I say as we get nearer to the sight.

"We'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Bash promises as we arrive.

"No! Wait! Don't shoot, stand down." We say as we see the guards about to fire.

"They aided Madeleine's ship and people." I explain.

"How can you be sure of that?" Francis asks.

"They sent someone ahead to deliver the message. If he's lying they'll have his head." Sebastian explains.

After Mary and I coaxed Madeleine into talking to Charles we set back to the Castle. As soon as we arrived Mary and I were whisked away from our intended to get ready for yet another party.

At said party I see an Englishman talking to Mary. I believe it is Simon Westbrook. I decided to intervene, as I did not like the look of fear on my twin's face.

"Ah, my darling twin Mary," I say interrupting and Mary look relieved, "Simon Westbrook," I spit out in greeting.

"What do you think you're doing terrorizing my twin like this? I may be younger, by 7 minutes mind you, but I am more volatile and dangerous. You step the tiniest bit out of place and it won't be the executioner taking your head. It. Will. Be. Me. And that's a promise. Now I believe it's time for you to walk away, don't you?" I threaten him not noticing I attracted a crowd and the room was dead silent.

"Yes, my Lady." He bows then walks away with slight fear in his face.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little shorter than the last but I had to cut it off there for the next chapter. Review if you think I should continue this story. I refuse to update unless I get at least 1 good/nice review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions of the Ladies, Kissed

Kat's POV

"Kenna, not you first but your best kiss." Mary asks.

"It was a man not a boy. I mean, why should we wait around for a boy who doesn't know what he's doing?" Kenna answers.

"Alright, Greer your next." I say.

"My first kiss-," she pauses,"is in the very near future." She admits.

"You've never had your first kiss?" Aylee asked.

"No but I found someone, Tomas of Portugal." She responds happily.

"Be careful you know that royals marry for alliances." Aylee warns.

"Relax, he is the King's bastard like Bash, but favored." She clarifies.

"Now, Kat. Time for all the juicy details." Lola says and they all turn to me.

"Well my first and best kiss is from the same person, Bash. The first time was when I was twelve and we had been courting for awhile. We had never shared a kiss before."

*Flashback*

"Sebastian, why have you never kissed me?" I asked him out of the blue on our walk.

"What do you mean, I have multiple times." He asks.

"On the cheek and hand of course but never the lips, I wonder." I clarify.

"I wouldn't think you'd want me to. I am just the King's bastard and first born. Why would you want me to?" He asks dejectedly.

"Sebastian! Why, I never! You are so much more than that. No matter what anyone has to say about you. The only opinions that matter are mine, and yours. I believe that you are one of the most spectacular people in my life. I favorite you so, I may even love you. That is all that matters so of course I would want you to kiss me." I explain.

"You really think that?" He asks hope-filled.

"Of course I do." I respond honestly and it happens. Sebastian kissed me, I was so shocked I didn't respond at first and he pulled away.

"Kater-"

I cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him back. He responds instantly and we shared our first kiss.

*End Flashback*

"Later on I ran into his mother where she congratulated me for taking charge." I say with a chuckle and they laugh as well.

"When was the best kiss?" Greer asks.

"That was when we told each other we loved one another for the first time. The kiss was filled with such love, passion and fervor I could never forget." I reminisce.

"Awww, I wish all our love lives were that easy." Kenna comments.

"Oh we've had our ups and downs. Our downs are very regretful. We have both said and done things we regret but we can't stay mad long and we forgave each other the next day."

"Now what I really want to know is where you were last night and what happened to you." Mary says and I blush.

"Yas!" The lady's chorus.

"Oh um after we eavesdropped on the ritual I had to get rid of all the pent up energy and I had a little help." I answer vaguely.

"Who helped you? Did you lose your virtue?" I was bombarded with questions.

"Hold on a minute," complete silence,"that's more like it. I had Bash help me, he came to me actually. We went to his room and we helped each other out. We didn't go all the way, that is for our wedding, but we did both get release." I explain in a tad bit more detail.

"I also noticed how you call him Bash now instead of Sebastian." Lola comments.

"He wants me to call him that now, if I didn't agree to call him Bash he would not have given me my release, so I agreed."

"Your Grace, Princess Katerina, your uncle Cloude de Guise awaits you." A maid servant tells us.

Bash's POV

I was sword fighting with my father but I keep getting distracted by thoughts of Kat.

I fell to the ground from a kick to the stomach and I just lay there.

"Your minds elsewhere," my father said, I didn't respond so he comtinued," Is it slender Lady Charlotte or plump Lady Isabelle with the breats like two pigeons?" He asks.

"If I told you, you've might of poached, I recall you've a liking for pigeon." I retort before Francis barges in going on about Scotland. He wagers his win for 6 companies. Francis wins the match but father refuses to send the companies of men as a lesson.

Kat's POV

I'm sooo bored. We are just sitting here with nothing to do. Even talking kinda gets old after a while. Especially when you have nothing to talk about. That is until...

"Nostradomus! Always in my wife's ear. What are you whispering about?" King Henry calls him out silencing the whole room.

"Oh, leave him alone Henry." Catherine say taking her seat.

And yada yada yada, pretty much he gets chewed out by the King and now he has to do some card magic.

"Each of you pick a card and have a question ready." He tells us.

"Will I ever love again?" Lola asks.

"You will meet a dark stranger, beware of flattery." He says.

"Will-"

"You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face." He cuts her off.

"Will I ever go home?" Aylee asks.

"You'll never go home." He says sadly.

"Will B-"

"Yes, three. 2 boys and a girl, you will have your happy ever after." He cuts me off, at least my dream will come true.

Before Mary could ask her question his eyes glazed over slightly and he whispered,"The lion will fight the dragon on a field of poppies," to the both of us.

"What?" We asks together.

"The lion will fight the dragon on a field of poppies." He whispered again.

"Musicians, music. Dancing music." Catherine commands and he walked away and Mary followed him. I'm deciding to let Mary take this one.

"I have ask them to play music from my country." Tomas says coming up and offering Mary his hand which she reluctantly takes. I go stand with Bash and Francis.

"Francis, Bash." I curtsy.

"Lady Katerina." They bow.

"That dance is a bit...um" I don't finish when I see the look on Francis' face: pure jealousy.

When the dance was over Mary snatched her hands away and stormed after Greer.

"Why don't you dance like that?" Bash asks Francis.

"Shut up." Francis says then storms off.

"Come let's go sit." I ask Bash and we go sit in front of the window, drinking wine and small talking when Kenna shows up.

"Your father is a confusing man." Kenna states sitting on my left, while Bash is on my right.

"He likes to play games. A win without effort is a loss in it's own." Bash says.

"Well that's stupid." Kenna announces then takes her leave.

"I think I drank too much and I need to walk this off." I say standing up.

"I'll come with you." Bash offers.

As were are walking Francis comes up to us beaming.

"Brother I need you to ride to tell the six companies to help Scotland." Francis says.

We walk over to the water trough, "The water is cold, it'll work." I say then dunk Bash's head under the water and release him.

Francis looks shocked,"Thank you." Bash says.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Francis asks.

"I am a riding fiend brother. You will be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy and Mary will stay!" Bash says walking to his horse, Lightning, and I walk with him.

"Bash, please be careful. I need you to come back to me in one piece, I love you." I say.

"I will be careful and I love you too." He says pecking my lips softly, but before he pulls away I grab his shirt and keep his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

"Thats for good luck." I whisper.

*The Next Morning*

Greer and I are going to order breakfast from the kitchen boy, Leith. She told me about last night, they would be so cute together. They need to be, I totes ship them.

"Morning Leith, I haven't seen you in a minute." I say giving him a hug.

"Good Morning Kat, how are you?" He asks hugging back.

"Good, good. Now breakfast. We'll have-"

"Lady Katerina, Sir Sebastian has arrived and I'm afraid he is injured." A servant comes in out of breath.

"Oh my god, I have to go. Greer can you handle breakfast?" I ask her on the verge of panicking.

"Yes, of course go." She says.

"Leith take care of my bestie." I warn before rushing out to the infirmary.

"I came as soon as I could. How is he?" I ask busting up in there.

"I gave him a sleeping potion. There was poison on the sword and it is now in his bloodstream. If his fever doesn't break-"

"He could die." I finish sadly.

A/N: Here you go, hope you like. Review for suggestions or if you want another chapter. Shout out to _The headhuntress_ for their amazing review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Thoughts of Love, Hearts and Minds

Kat's POV

Apparently Tomas and Francis are having an archery contest. I was invited but I could care less right now, I mean the love of my life is on his death bed.

"Oh, Sebastian. I wish you would wake. I miss you so much and I worry for your health." I say softly as I brush his hair back with my hand.

''No need to worry, I'll be fine." I hear a raspy voice below me say.

"Bash, hold on I must go fetch Nostradamus." I tell him getting up from my space on his bed.

"No need I am right here along with Lady Lola." Nostradamus says entering the room.

"Queen Mary's anxious to know how Bash is." Lola says coming to sit on the chair by his bedside while I sit back on the bed.

"The wound is closing but the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight-"

"He could die? So soon?" Lola asks.

"You're scaring the poor girls, Nostradamus. Where's your chivalry?" Bash asks.

"Oh, Bash, how do you feel?" I ask him worriedly.

"Close to death, apparently. Which feels, more or less, like it sounds." He answers honestly.

"You need rest Sebastian." Nostradamus says.

"What I need is water. And perhaps a little bit more of that lovely worried frown." He jokes directing the last statement at me.

"I think I can manage that," I say as Nostradamus hands me the cup of water and I help him drink it. My poor beloved, so helpless.

"So will you run back to Mary with the troubling news like her other ladies, or will you stay with Kat and I to look death in the face?" Bash asks Lola.

"I nursed two of my brothers into the grave. Scarlet fever. And I've known other losses too. I'm not scared of death anymore. I'm scared of being alone." Lola states.

"There's a difference?" I ask.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this isn't helping him rest." Nostradamus suggests.

"Every time I look at them I feel better, every time I look at you I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think?" Bash snaps harshly.

Nostradamus nods at us then walks out.

"Could I get you anything else?" I ask Bash still stroking his hair.

"Just stay with me?" He asks.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you until you get better at least a little." I tell him.

"What about me?" Lola asks.

"There is a book of Norse mythology over there, if you wouldn't mind reading it to us. Unless, of course, you wanted to go back to the tournament." Bash asks.

"Not at all." Lola dismisses.

"Story time!" I squeal and lay down with Bash to get comfortable.

"Well just make yourself at home." He sasses playfully.

"I did." I sass back playfully as I scoot over and lightly bump him with my hip.

"Children!" Lola yells to get our attention, before we could keep going at it, and we snap our heads in her direction.

"Now, onto the story." Lola says strictly opening the book.

"Sorry." We mutter and settle down.

As Lola starts to read more I get tired and snuggle into Bash before I fall asleep.

When I wake up Francis is entering the room,"Heeeaaaeeeyyy." I sing-song.

"Hi Kat, Bash." Francis greets sitting in the chair handing Bash a cup.

"You said you'd smuggle me some wine. You liar." Bash accuses.

"I'd rather not face the wrath of Kat." Francis says.

"Ya, you don't want to face my wrath again." I say turning to Bash who is sitting up on the bed and not sweating like a pig.

"Sebastian! Your fever broke!" I exclaim happily hugging him carefully.

"You just now noticed?" He chuckled hugging me back.

"Now that you are fever free I am going to take a bath and change and then we will have lunch together. I'll leave you two to your brother talk." I say to them walking out.

"I love you Kat." I hear Bash say before I walk out all the way.

I turn back to them and go over to Bash, I kiss him,"I love you too," I whisper against his lips looking into his eyes.

Francis clears his throat rather loudly to interrupt our moment,"See you later alligator." I say saluting them.

"In a while crocodile!" Francis shouts after me and I smirk.

When I get to my room I take a bath and change into a new dress, I feel so much better now. When I walk out to the hall I see Mary and Aylee walking to Mary's room and I decide to join them, giving the brother's more time to talk.

"Tomas?!" Mary says surprised upon entering her room and he and some guy are there.

Mary steps forward but Aylee and I hang back a little.

"Forgive me, Mary. I needed to see you, and I couldn't wait for formalities. I would like to discuss some...rules, and your lady and sister should hear them, too." Tomas says.

"Excuse you? Rules? She is a queen. She don't have to take shit from you!" I exclaim.

"Kat!" Mary says giving me a look and I quiet.

"Rules she will live by in Portugal. You seem to believe that until you're married to me you're somehow free. If so, you're mistaken." Tomas says with slight malice.

"3 things for you Tomas," I spit his name out,"1, she is free and she will be even after she is married to you. 2, you need to change your tone quick, fast and in a hurry. 3, I swear to god if you step a toe out of line again I will have you trialled and you will die, by my hand and if so much as try to retaliate in a negative way I will not wait for a trial," I threaten him, getting all up in his grill,"Now, continue your petty speech so we can leave." I say waving him away from me.

"Do you have whipping boys in Scotland?" Tomas asked less intense.

"Whipping boys? Well, some use them, but..."

"Good. Miguel is now your whipping boy." Tomas says then backhands Miguel. "That is for the offense of questioning me." He says.

"Tomas please..." Mary pleads, another slap for Miguel.

"That is for interrupting me," dead silence,"Much better. You're bound by a treaty agreed by your betters: your uncle, myself, and King Henry."

"Correction, you are not a better than Mary or myself and you never will be." I sass to him.

"My ships made your country safe, and I could remove them as easily as this." He says dropping a glass on the ground and I roll my eyes but stay silent.

"Whatever freedoms of actions or thought you were given by Francis, forget them. When I am King I will rule like most Kings: what belongs to my queen belongs to me."

"Stop, right there. You are just a self-righteous bitch who thinks he is all high and mighty because he could become King as a bastard. You don't have to act like that. If Sebastian were to become King, he would be the same cheeky person he is. You don't have to act like Satan to get what you want. There are such things called manners, try them. Starting with asking permission before entering a lady's chambers, no matter the woman. Now I think it's time for you to take your leave." I tell Tomas sternly.

Tomas storms out with Miguel following silently.

"You can't marry him, I beg of you." Aylee pleads.

"Aylee, you heard him." Mary says.

"But you're a queen. There must be some other way." Aylee objects.

"Oh, there is and I'm taking it. I'm not going to kill him but Tomas will be gone eventually. Mary, just proceed with the plan as it follows. This conversation does not leave this room." I tell them, they nod and I walk out.

Bash's POV

"Oh, but you can and you must. You've been asking questions about me. Did you think I wouldn't know?" Tomas asks, interrupting Francis.

"No. No, I hoped you would." Francis says.

"Why?" Tomas questions.

"Because your future wife is a friend of France. Her well-being concerns this country, and always will." Francis states.

"Is that a threat? If anything happens to Mary, you'll...what?" Tomas challenges.

Suddenly Tomas falls to his knees and we see Kat behind him.

Kat's POV

I have heard enough by this point so I sneak in and kick the back of Tomas' knees to make him fall down on them. I take hold of his hair to tilt his head back, baring his neck. Tomas freezes in place as do Francis and Bash of shock.

"That may or may not have been a threat but this is," I hiss pulling out one of my daggers and holding it to his throat,"I am sick and tired of you walking around here like you are the shit. First you go to Mary now here. This is stepping out of line Tomas," I say half-joking," I will let you off with a warning this time. I will not hesitate next time. I will spill your blood and laugh while doing it because i'd be protecting my twin. If I so much as hear a peep about you acting or seeming anything but nice towards anyone, you will answer to me and I heard I could be quite the bitch sometimes, so beware." I warn then let him go.

He gets up with fear stricken eyes then quickly leaves.

"That was-"

"Very sexy." Bash says cutting off Francis and I blush.

"I was going to say awesome." Francis says looking at his brother.

I bow before them,"Thank you, thank you. I'm here every day." I say.

"Now that he is taken care of, I'm starving. Would either of you like to join me for lunch?" I ask.

Francis and Bash joined me outside for lunch and we had fun. Even when I tackled Francis to the ground because he tried to sneak Bash some wine.

Now I'm spending time with Mary and our ladies looking for costumes. I know Greer is taking that extra costume for Leith, she totes wants the booty.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." I say walking up to Bash in my costume.

"I know you. I met you in a dream I had about Norse gods and goddesses from that book Lola read to us, the reality's better."

"You sir, should not be swinging that sword around. You might reopen your wound." I chastised him.

"Well better my sword reopens it than someone else's." He says.

"All right, let's go to the party. I have a feeling about this." I tell him taking his arm.

"A good or bad feeling?" He asks nervously.

"Both. Bash promise me you will extra, super careful tonight. I can't lose you, it would break me completely. I almost lost you once and Bash I cried so hard, I cried myself to sleep every night by your bedside hoping, praying you would get better. When I found out you were I cried again, you mean so much to Sebastian. I love you." I tell him crying. He hugs me tightly as he sheds a few tears himself.

"Kat, I-i didn't know." He says.

"I know baby, I know." I say stroking his hair as he cries some more.

"I promise to be careful, to come back to you. I never knew that my pain could cause you pain as well." He says looking me in the eyes.

I kiss him lovingly until Francis shows up, clearing his throat loudly, again.

"If it isn't St. Michael. That sword needs to be real if your going to slay Lucifer." Bash comments, holding me close.

"Why must it be Tomas?" Francis complains.

"Don't worry he'll be gone by tomorrow. I know he will." I say and then we walk to the party arm-in-arm with me in the middle, Bash on my right and Francis on my left.

*Time Skip*

A'ight. So Simon Westbrook was innocent it was Tomas the whole time. I didn't get the honors to kill him but Francis did. Sadly Bash reopened his wound-what will I ever do with him-and now Mary and Francis are once again happily engaged.

A/N: Review for update.


End file.
